iGo to Chicago
by ArtisticBlondie
Summary: Sam's going to Illinois to visit her aunt and cousins. What happends when Freddie comes along? eventual seddie. First fanfic so please be nice! Rated T for swearing and future content.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV:

"**Seriously! That's awesome!" I yelled to my mom in excitement. **

"**Yes and Aunt Kelly said that you could bring a friend as well. You leave in two days so get packing, I'm going to Las Vegas for 2 weeks, the tickets for the plane and some money are on the counter." My mom said with no emotion while walking out of the door. I took the money and the plane tickets and walked out the door, to Carly's house. **

**As soon as I got there I was oh so wonderfully greeted by Lubert screaming at me. I started running to Carly's apartment.**

"**NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" I was almost up to the apartment so I could hardly hear him**

"**NO SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Ok so maybe that made no sense but whatever. I picked the lock and walked in.**

"**Hey Spence, where's Carly?" I said.**

"**Hey, she's up in the studio with Freddie." He said, I think he's finally used to me picking the lock and barging in.**

"**Eww." **

"**Ha ha be nice, I just cleaned the whole apartment."**

"**You know not to clean while I'm here." I walked up the stairs to the studio to see my best friend and the nub sitting on the beanbag chairs that were randomly placed across the room. I looked over to Freddie and suddenly the whole kiss thing replays in my head. That happens every time I see him.**

"**What goes on peoples?" **

"**Oh hey Sam. We're just talking." Carly answered**

"**Cool" I plopped down on the cushy chair. "Hey Carls, my aunt Kelly invited me to go over to Chicago, wanna come?" I really hope she can come, she's one of the few friends I have.**

"**When?" She asks.**

"**I'm leaving in two days." She has a look that says she can't go, once you've been friends with someone so long you can read their face. Wow that sounds weird.**

"**I can't. I'm going to my Granddads."**

"**Well can't you just ditch him!"**

"**Sam! I will not just ditch him. Why don't you bring Melanie?"**

"**She's already coming with."**

"**Wait." Fredward said, "There is a Melanie? Sam said that there wasn't!"**

"**Well dork, I lied. I seriously do have a twin and my Aunt Kelly likes her more." I snapped. I really did hate her.**

'_**Oh your just mad at her cuz she kissed Freddie!'**_

"**No I'm not!" Oops, did I say that out loud?**

"**Umm ok? Well can't you just hang out with your cousin Shelby?" Carly suggested.**

"**Last time I saw her was when she was 11and she hardly talked, she was either drawing or was on her laptop." I really didn't like Shelby, but I think she's changed over the years. **_**Wait I still have the extra plane ticket though. **_

"**Well maybe she's changed Sam. Isn't she like 13 or something?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**See your only one year older than her." (A/N: They are all 14 in this fanfic. It will make more sence later into the story) **

"Yeah yeah, but I still have the extra ticket!"

"Bring Freddie." She stated simply. _Bring the dork? She's crazy!_

Freddie looked up from his laptop and looked at Carly with a confused but knowing look. I don't even think he would want to go…..Wait, why would I care? Pssh I don't care.

'_Oh just invite him, you never know!'_

That voice inside my head is kind of getting on my nerves.

"You seriously think that Sam would invite me with her to go to Chicago?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Well, yeah, you guys are friends even if you fight." Yeah the dork is my friend, but still.

"Well I still don't think she would." He stated. "Umm Sam? Earth to Sam."

"Wha? Oh yeah. Wanna come?" _Wait did I just say that!?_

"Seriously?" He asked, looking shocked but a little exited. 

"Yeah, I'm not going to waste my ticket. Plus you can hang with Shelby's brother Conor." That Conor is so annoying. "He's 10 but I'm sure all you dorks stay together."

"How long is the trip?" He asked. _Wow he actually wants to go! _

"I'm staying for a month. You could go home before me if you wanted. Carly how long are you staying at your granddads?"

"About a month."

"Cool, lets go ask freddorks mom. Uugh wait, your crazy mother."

"Oh yeah, she wont want me going halfway across the country where you might kill me." Freddie said looking at me, with those beautiful brown eyes. _WAIT! Did I just call him beautiful? Wow I need ham badly. If affecting my mood. That's why I invited him to Chicago._

"Hey if you think that I'm going to kill you why did you agree to come?"

"I didn't agree yet." Oh yeah…whoops. 

"Oh…." My face fell a little. I don't even know why! "Carly do you have any ham?"

"Yes Sam, we always keep ham here for you." And with that answer I ran down to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door I saw tons of vegetables, ew. I found my ham and was happily chewing on a slice.

**Freddie POV:**

"So you actually think you want to go?" Carly asked me.

"Yeah, I mean, Sam's relatives can't be THAT crazy right?" She gave me a face that said 'well…' "Right?" Ok now I was getting a little freaked out

"Well her aunt gets really mad easily and she throws things, I'm not even suppose to be telling you this. Shelby told Sam and Sam told me. Shelby has a scar from when a knife hit her arm." _Oh that poor thing._

"Don't worry I don't tell anyone." I promised. Now to go ask my mom. We walked down the stairs to see Sam happily munching on ham. 

'_She's so cute!'_

_Whoa whoa whoa! Did I just call her cute? Ever since that stupid kiss I just feel different around her. _

"Come-on Sam, lets go ask my mom." I grabbed her my the hand and started walking towards my apartment. She looked at me with a confused and anger-filled face, then I realized I was holding her hand and quickly let go. She slapped my face.

"What was that for?!" 

"You were holding my hand!" We were now in the hallway.

"Well I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Is that my Freddie-bear out there?" I heard my mothers voice saw from inside the door that was in front of us.

"Why isn't that lady in a straight jacket?" Normally I would yell but this time I just chuckled. My mom opened the door and hugged me.

"Mom let me go!" My voice was muffled from the hug.

"Hello Samantha." Oh no my mom called her Samantha.

"Hello Mrs. Benson." What no yelling? No hair pulling? No nothing?

"Mom can I go to Chicago with Sam?" I blurted out, I was going to try asking in a different way!

"What?" 

**Ok I hope you like it so far. Since its 3 in the morning I might edit a little later on. Please review and tell me what I did wrong or good or whatever you have to say about it.**


	2. Planning

**Ok I bet you all though I forgot about this story huh? Well I sort of did. School and home life was tough for a while and I never got back to this. Well here's a very very short chapter (I'm sorry! I didn't know how to go on to the next one from this one without having whole new chapters) and the next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow, I promise! If it's not up you all can find me and tie me to a chair in a room full of giant spiders, ok? Well on with the story. Oh and I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Chester-roxs - Thanks, I wrote this like last year and hopefully my writing has improved since then. Thanks again**

**Timkhj - Thanks for reviewing. I have no idea how it got bold and underlined, I'll try to fix that soon. **

**Sam's POV: **

'_Wow, nice goin Freddork.'_

"What?" Mrs. Benson asked, she looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Well…..Sam's Aunt Kelly invited her over to her house for about a month or so-" Fredward started

"A month? No there is no way. I'm sorry Freddie-bear." Crazy said and walked away.

"Please Mrs. Benson?" I asked, sweetness practically oozing from every word. I could see Fredwards jaw drop.

"I'm sorry Samantha but my little boy has never been away from me for more than two days, plus I can't completely trust your family." _Can't trust my family? Not all of us are crazy!_

"I completely understand." I had an idea to get him to come. I was NOT going to Chicago alone. I walked out of the hallway into Carly's apartment.

"So did she say yes?" Carly asked.

"Yup, she said she would absolutely _love_ it to have Freddie go across the country with me." I said, smirking.

"I know that smirk and I don't like it. Whatever you're planning I don't want to be a part of it. Now go home so you can pack."

"Yes _mom_." I chuckled. She laughed too, because she knows she like a mom to me. Now it's time to go home and put this plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I couldn't update because of school…again. In one more month I'll finally be graduating, and since I'm a loser no one hangs out with me in the summer (pretty pathetic huh?) so I will type A LOT. Some reviewer shoutouts:

hartful13: Thank you for reviewing. I'm trying to update whenever I can.

doctor14force: Thank you so much for reviewing!

kpfan72491: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Freddie POV:

**Of course she said no, I didn't expect her to just say "Yes Freddie, go almost half-way across the country without me with someone who will most likely kill you before you get here. Here let me help you pack.", now **_**that**_** would be crazy. I actually want to go, like really bad. Not many people know this about me but I actually used to live in the suburbs near Chicago, about 30 minutes away. I remember the Sears Tower and the Bean in Millennium Park and most of all I remember deep dish pizza, it's delicious but people in Seattle think differently. I lived in Illinois until I was five, but one day my family and I took a walk around Markham, the town I used to live in, when my dad was alive, there was a drive by and my dad jumped in front of me, thus saving my life but ending his. I was only four and the next week was my birthday but I didn't want to celebrate, I just wanted my dad. My mom couldn't take the sadness of driving on the very street my dad was killed so we moved. We moved from my favorite place, away from my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, and from the spiritual relationship I had with my dad. It's hard to explain but when I went to my dad's favorite places it was like he was there. I'm not crying or freaking out explaining all this because I've had a lot of time to think over this and I realized that my father is in a better place. I think you can figure out why my mom is so protective by now. **

**If you think that I was just using Sam to go, or trying I should say. You would be horribly wrong. Sam and I may be "frienenemies" as she likes to call us, but I think of her as a best friend. She's changed, not by much but she's changed. She isn't as mean to me as she used to be when we first met. We still have our little arguments but I would be lying if I said I didn't like them, it's our thing and no one else's. The nicknames are also our thing, I only have two for her, Princess Puckett and The She Demon. Her nicknames for me count in the hundreds, the most used being freddork or nub. **

_**beep beep**_** I got off my bed to get my phone off my desk. I got a text from Sam.**

**Yo Freddork, get packed ok? It's summer and the weather gets really hot, staying for a month, leaving tonight. Hurry up! You got a few minutes. ~SamLovesHam**

**What? Packed? I'm sure that Sam was here a two days ago when my mom said no.**

**What are you talking about Sam? My mom said no. ~Freddie**

"**You know you shouldn't ask questions. Some people consider it rude" I turned around to see Sam casually sitting on my bed fanning herself with two small rectangular pieces of paper. She had a suitcase and her backpack with her. How did she get in here without me hearing her? I guess her invisible ninja training hasn't gone to waste. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or are we gunna get going? She asked sharply. **

"**Sam, my mom said **_**no**_**." I yelled while whispering, putting emphasis on the no. **

"**And I care why? Come on the flight is in two hours and it's still a thirty minute drive to the airport." What? I have her a confused look. **

"**Huh?"**

"**You heard me." She got up from my bed and walked over to me, "I'm **_**kidnapping**_** you." She whispered close to my face and the way she said it made me shiver slightly. **

"**O-ok" She grabbed my duffle bag by my desk and threw it at me. She's kidnapping me? What did that mean? Ok well that was self explanatory. My moms room was just down the hall. My mom. She would freak out and call the police. **

_**Just go, you know you want to. **_**A voice inside me said. Of course I want to go, but…**

_**But nothing, there's a hot girl waiting for you to go to Chicago with her. Leave your mom a note. **_**Yeah! Wait? Hot? Yeah sure Sam is good looking but hot?**

_**Just go now!**_** Okay!**

**While I had my little inner argument with myself Sam decided to take my duffle and shove all the clothing she could in there and grabbed my toothbrush and was halfway out the window. "You coming?" She asked, her eyes shining from the moonlight.**

"**Well I guess I have no choice." I walked up to her and took my bag, "Hang on, let me write a note for my mom."**

"**Already done, lets go!" I didn't know what she wrote, but right now I didn't care. The adrenalin rush from running away was starting to form. Sam jumped out the window and since we're on the eighth floor I would think that would probably kill her. "Sam!" I almost yelled.**

"**What?" She was standing on the fire escape a few floors down. "Come on, we gotta go!" She yelled climbing down the ladder. I followed and as soon as we were on the ground she pulled me into a cab car.**

"**I guess you really don't want to go alone huh?" I asked between trying to catch my breath. **


End file.
